Property Alternative
by mimiglitter
Summary: Ichigo is taken captive when the cyniclones destroy the earth and is forced to marry kishu.15 years later,they have a daughter.Can she and her mother escape to a better world? CHAPTER 4 UPDATED
1. Enchainée

Okay everyone. I've been pondering about this a few days ago and I concluded that everything will be Ok. So sit back ,relax and of course, Enjoy!!!!

so off we are...

PrOpErTy AlTeRnAtIvE

It's really intriguing how the torment of a life can change so bruskely from a second to another.So quick, so fast , yet it is almost painful. Somehow, naturally, the situation remains...what shall we say... ah yes, impish.Impish to a certain point,well ya ,it must be or the whole..."thing"sounds quite..Odd or deviant or if you want to ,"queer"where the concerned scratches his head from confusion or flushes from vex.Oh yes,believe me:when someone stays in ignorance after many tempting tries to understand , he loses control and becomes vexed.It's all a matter of time...oh, talking about time,I've been thinking about it and I concluded we should aknowledge that sometimes, time can really prove itself prodigiously full of inoccurable surprises. You never know...BUT, yes there MUST be a but, time can also turn the tables around and prodige becomes catastrophe where the concerned does not feel abashed or vexed but truly socked.Yes,socked.And not just simply socked; socked really,really far where you're unreachable. There are no other words for unreachable.

Yet, it was like that that Ichigo felt when she was sitting in a cage on a cart pulled by two chimera animals, her hands and her feet cuffed with heavy chains.She felt socked.Devastatingly socked. And the thing is , it did'nt go smooth and slow like she had imagined , but brusque and fast until her situation turned into an uncomparable fiasco. She grunted as the cart passed on a harsh surface. There are a few things no one could escape ,and those are:love, death, and time. NEVER underestimate time no matter what happens and I guess you all understood that the fact that Ichigo was sitting on the cart was due to a huge underestimation? And that was perhaps the biggest mistake she'd ever done.

It's useless to regret after something is done. What is done is done; although I know it always leaves behind it a bruise. A bruise to remember that time can't be controlled. Ichigo never actually BELIEVED she could control time, but hoped to. Hoped that time could turn the tables in her favor. But arrgh...she was greatly mistaken. And now there she was; sitting at the far corner of the cage, head lowered and chained.

A snapping sound, however made her flinch. She slowly looked up from her accused position and noticed that the cart had stopped . A man approched. He was tall and slightly plump, wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head, making only his gleaming yellow eyes visible. He pulled out a small silver whiste and blowed hard. Ichigo moved slowly , making the chains around her ankles rustle.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Ichigo returned to her previous position ,sighing secretly. Then she heard. The sound. It was loud and distant, becoming clear by the second. A few cyniclones were racing down a hill on horselike chimera animals ,heading their ways.

When they had finally arrived , a man got off his horse and looked from the soldiers to Ichigo to the man cloaked in black furiously.

"Is this it?" He hissed to the man infront of him , nodging his head towards Ichigo's cage.

"Yes, this is the leader." The man hissed back. The other one smirked triumphantly and gazed at Ichigo ,showing yellow dirty teeth.

Ichigo just responded with a look of disgust. The silver cloaked man looked back at his partner.

"Perfect, he said , wetting his lips, bring it to the castle. The kings orders." he said while climbing on his..horse.

The other one nodded and made sign for the others to move on. Ichigo sat back while the cart moved upwards. They kept moving through forests camouflaged in the darkness of the night.

Ichigo moved from the corner of the cage to the middle, aware that the vines might injure her back.

They past half an hour moving ,blinded with darkness. Ichigo hugged her knees as she pondered what was going to happen to her. God , she was so screwed up!!!! Nothing could be worse. Maybe half the earth must be destroyed by now and it was all her fault. If she had been more careful ,none of this would have happened. Yes she had been warned , Yes she had underestimated her opponents too much, Yes she could have been more serious. But was she? She always considered Kishu and his mates annoying pests but never had she thought that one they will succeed at the top of the ladder by becoming her most dangerous enemmies.

She let out a low sad whimper that came out in a purr, catching many's soldiers attention. Ichigo looked up desperately. Hell what was she going to do?

"Careful!!!" yelled a voice that made Ichigo jump. She tried to stand up. They were approching a huge metal bridge across a creek. Ichigo recoiled on the ground while the cart made it's way on bumpy surface.

When they finally crossed it , a huge door opened , revealing bunches of armed soldiers holding torches.

"SLOWLY EVERYONE!!!" barked the black cloaked man as some soldiers lifted Ichigo's cage to put it on the ground.

Ichigo looked vainly around her. All dressed in black and starring curiously at her. 

"Get it out." The men opened the cage and dragged Ichigo and her chains out.

"Take her to the court." was the last order. Ichigo frowned at the men dragging her all the way to the castle.

When they had arrived at the entrance, two other cyniclones stopped them and ordered them to check if Ichigo wasn't carrying anything.

Ichigo debated herself as she felt all those hands over her. When they had finished, they seized her by the arms and dragged her all the way to the royal court...

Ichigo was thrown on the floor at the King's feet. As the room got quieter, she dared to look up. She was in a grand pale blue room , with portraits of elegant past queens and kings. Lords and ladies were looking at her, backing away. Urgent whispers were heard all around the court. Ichigo scrambled to her feet, supporting the heavy chains danggling. The king was standing too, arms folded arrogantly and a triumphant smirk spread on his face.

Ichigo bowed in respect , "YOur majesty!" she gasped, causing more surprised urgent whispers around her.

The king stood in astonishment. He gave a quick impressed look at his wife sitting next to him.She only responded with an expressionless face.

The king looked around him and spotted what he wanted to. He made a gesture with his finger to approch. Another cyniclone came out of the colorful crowds, holding a trumpet. The King sat down and whispered something urgent in the ear of the cyniclone who kept nodding and nodding.

While the private chatter continued, Ichigo looked around her more pricesely. Beautiful lady cyniclones and their husbands kept starring and pointing at Ichigo like a wild animal in a zoo.  
Ichigo bowed respectfully at them but it only increased their curiousity.

When the king and his assistant had finally finished their chatter, the assistant stood up and blowed a tune in his trumpet, announcing a welcomed arrival.

Everybody's eyes darted towards the huge crystal doors as they burst open. Ichigo's eyes got huge. There was standing Kishu ,Pai and Taruto , all dressed perfectly. The crowd around them cheered and clapped.

Ichigo never saw Kishu so happy in all the months fighting with him. Not even the time he kissed her. As the three of them approched the king, the queen snapped her fingers at two maidens at her side. Both nodded and hurried through the crowd.

"Ha ha!!!! The king greeted, opening his arms in a welcome manner.

"Give a high applause for our three heroes!" The crowd roared again as kishu ,pai and Taruto beamed at each other.

"You have proven yourself able and full of courage and bravery. You have saved the world that belonged to us from scourn and infamous creatures that reffered to us as aliens. You have made the biggest change in all history."

"With all my respect , my Lord." said kishu, on his knees. "We've never been so much honored in all our life and I'm truly touched." Ichigo remained stunned. She never ever saw Kishu talk so gracefully. The king chuckled apolegitically. "You dignify your family, children. And you dignify yourselves more by bringing the leader of our opponents." Everybody's head snapped towards Ichigo who flushed.

"With all my respect your highness, I considered my duty to bring the leader of our adverssarys back to our place-" "And you were right!!!This journey must have been tiring enough. And ..- he said with a huge malicious smile spread on his face- I know the perfect way to cheer you up."

The two maidens that the queen had sent earlier came back with three gorgeous women. "They're yours." said the King. Pai and Taruto's jaws dropped but Kishu looked doubtfully at the black haired and gray eyed beauty infront of him.

"Well you see your majesty , since we are good individuals,would'nt be more cordial if we take our prisoner as ours and forgive her foolish mistakes? I want to take her as my wife." The crowd was stupefied. The king looked blank for a second. Then he spread a huge smile."This is an example of a true cyniclone!!long lives Kishu!" 

"Long lives Kishu!" repeated joyfully the crowd. Kishu smiled in relief. The king nodded at his wife. The queen snapped her fingers again and whispered something at the two maidens who looked at Ichigo while nodding. "You will live in my palace under my protection and all your wishes will be granted." Said the king at the three facing him.

Kishu smiled evilly as the two maidens approched Ichigo. "Unleash the prisoner and take her to master Kishu's finest appartments." The queen ordered them. As her arms were released from the chains,Ichigo hoped with all her might that it was a nightmare and nothing else.

The two maidens made Ichigo stand up and forced her to walk along the corridor. She sneered in disgust as they passed Kishu.

The maids and Ichigo left the royal court and started off towards an illuminated alley where beautiful torches and tapestries gave off a sensual beauty.

The were crossing ,walking, climbing in what seemed hours. Ichigo was half sleeping when they had finally arrived. She looked around at the entrance and concluded that it was rather worth to live here. But when the maidens opened the door, Ichigo gasped of amazement.

The room was beautiful. Enormously , eccentricly, bumoxly beautiful. All decorated in gold and a seductive red with lion and cheetah skins for tapestries. There were bathrooms and halls all decorated in the same routine. As Ichigo dozed off, the maidens hurried her to a bathroom with a six meter diameter bathtub and began undressing her. Ichigo was confused but she did not stop them;she was actually DYING to get a bath.

She jumped in the relaxing water and smelled the rose fragrance escaping with vapor. The two maidens disapeared and reappeared with 10 other maidens. And they began scrubbing Ichigo...

She was never this pampered in all her life. She had taken a turkish bath ,massages with rare flowers that her skin pure and glowing,extra skin care, her hair was silky , ANd I MEAN SIlKy, her nails and her hands were just perfect and also were her feet. She was waxed from top to bottom , all with make up and beautiful jewelry, wearing a hot sexy nightdress that stopped at her extremities.

"Please wait here ,miss." said a maid.

"But why for-" the question was answered...

What Ichigo saw made her jaw drop...

Okay enough for today. Hope ya like it, kishuIchigo fans . I have another story already online "the clearing into the fog" hope ya like it too, nevertheless dont forget to REVIEW love, sophia 


	2. Une Nuit

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You guys are GREAT!!!!thanx so much!!!! I really appreciate it!!!! I never imagined having so much reviews for only one chapter , but i guess it was a suprising success. Hm...Okay. Let's return to our story. Oh, by the way , this chapter is dedicaced to my friend Jessie, a true lover of my story. Next chapter is dedicaced to Gaby and ltlangel3a(i sent you an email explaining how you can put your story in and if the email did'nt appear, say it in your next review,ok?)Next chapter is dedicaced to Zakuro-chan(kisses for my girl!!!) and Lady Neko Ninja(your wish is being granted!) and the one after that to Moonlight-Angel-101(you're so sweet , thanx girl!!) and (pushes everybody through the crowd) MY DUTCH ANGEL!!!!!!!!!! she's my girl!!!!!

HEY everyone!!!give me all your email addresses so we can tchat and give me ideas , ok?

Okay ,on with our story...

Ichigo's eyes widened. She leaped on the persian rug at the bedside and backed away frightfully,nearly knocking a porcelaine vase behind her. She could hear her heart stammering clearly,almost echoing through all the grandiose room. She stopped when she felt the wall hard against her back.

She blinked a few times,testing her consciousness.No, she must be dreaming. But he was still standing there alright, and it was useless to try to convince herself otherwise.But yet... Never in her life she had experienced this kind of feeling; a pure mixture of angst,fear,surprise,and compassion.

Kishu was standing there, face blank,holding a red blanket-more handsome than ever.He stood there,starring at Ichigo. She tilted her head a different angle, contemplating him curiously.  
He was wearing only a black short,but his muscles gleamed and his face was more seductive than ever.

Ichigo could feel a blush making it's way on her face while Kishu ravished her only by the gaze. She turned away ,trying to calm herself.Gosh!What was she going to do?He there,standing straight,the fire of the torches illuminating his muscles,gaving him the appearance of a bronze God, while she was there,hormones gone wild,scarred out of her wits and blushing like mad, trying to control herself from doing doing something something possibly be worse?

While she was lost in her thoughts,he approched slowly ,extending gently the red blanket. "Here," He said. Ichigo starred at him like he'd gone senile. He made her suffer all this waxing and pampering, not to mention all those scary worries she had endured ,to give her a BLANKET?

She looked up at him. Yet, something was really odd with him.He always purchased her when she was unattainable ,out of his reach, and treated her like property,almost forcing her to be with him.But now...but now that he could do anything with her without anyone stopping him,he refused?

Ichigo snatched the blanket and covered her chest speedily.What was wrong with him?!

-Why are you doing this? she asked suddenly after a few seconds of silence.  
Kishu looked at her suprisingly. "Why am I doing what?" he asked. Ichigo's nostrils flared.  
"This-humiliate me in front of your king and get me all ready to sleep with you and then after that you change your mind like I'm the latest toy!" Kishu remained surprised.  
"My only objective was to protect you, If I hadn't asked your hand to the king ,he would have persecuted you with his own hands." Ichigo got more frustrated. "Then why you did'nt let me on earth?!"

Kishu's face became more and more blank. "Ichigo-you're my ennemy. I HAD to bring you here.I owed you, remember? you saved my life so I'll save yours." Ichigo said nothing. Well at least, she was safe. But she felt horribly sick at the perspective of being a wife living in a castle with her enemmies while her poeple were being killed by them.

She watched as Kishu unmade the bed and took a drape. What the hell was he doing?  
"You can sleep on the bed," He said, lying the drape on the other persian rug at the bedside.  
Ichigo was partly relieved that he was going to sleep on the floor.She couldn't imagine both of them in the same luxurious bed,half naked,without doing SOMETHING.

"Fine."She said, climbing in the far opposite end of the bed. The farer, the better. "'Night."she grumbled,and as soon as she switched the lamp off, the torches' fire drained.

Ichigo couldn't stop shifting sides. The bed was very comfortable but yet,she couldn't help but feel uneasy in it. It was too spacious, way too spacious. She was only used to normal sized beds, smaller yes,but warmer.Ichigo growled as she turned her pillow on the cooler side. How could she sleep in such conditions? Sleep peacefully while her poeple down there were being torn to shreds? She buried her face in the mattress under the pillow. Well at least, she did not sleep with the leader of her ennemmies and that was a great progress.But she knew down deep that one day she will have to,as long as she would be married to him.

Yeah...well.At least ,she had'nt done it while they were still unmmaried.Perhaps...Perhaps Kishu's true objective was to protect her. Ichigo was blocked at this thought. Yes. Yes if he did'nt want to , he would have let her down on earth or sleep with her without her consent,meaning raping her. But he did'nt. He gave her a blanket to cover herself and the whole bed. Ichigo sat up abruptly. So, he really wanted her to be his.But...but wanted to value her and make their relationship reciprocate.

Ichigo peered down glumly at him.He was sleeping with his arms crossed , the drape underneath him. Ichigo bit her lower lip. Guilt started to sweep over her. Why,he had acted really generous and considerate despite her biting temper,and slept peacefully on the hard, cold marble floor while she slept on a queen-sized bed,being HIS prisoner.

What if...What if it was that he wanted her to do? He could...but,but Ichigo shook her head, brushing the whole thought away.If he was really waiting for her to do that, he wouldn't have waited down there all night long,actually sleeping but broadly awaken.

Ichigo hesitated a long time.She was completely lost by now:if she did that ,she would be considered a traitor to the whole earth ,but if she did'nt , she would be extremely selfish and ungrateful.

Ichigo watched Kishu as he slept, his side going up and down calmly from breathing.Well,her safety depended on him and she had no other choice. Sighing silently, she pulled the cover sheets away and gathered them. Yes, she thought,that's the right thing to do.Can't change your mind.

She stood near Kishu,heart beating and covers waiting in her hands. Okay. This is it.Now or never.

With shaking legs,she bent down and layed the covers gently on the persian rug beside him.

She moved back to the bed and took two pillows. Ichigo lifted gently Kishu's head and layed the billow underneath it, before letting it down gently. "There." She thought. She stood again,heart still stammering in her breast. Now!

Without any warning, Ichigo layed down next to Kishu, covering him and herself. "Okay." she whispered nervously. "This is it."

The surface was incredibly cold and Ichigo was rather amazed about how Kishu could still manage to sleep peacefully when the floor underneath was stinging cold. She hissed and wrapped more carefully the sleeping cover around him,afraid that he might freeze to death.

She snuggled a little closer to him and discovered that area was really warm compared to what she thought. She nuggled closer again. "Much better!" said a voice in her head. Just a little bitty closer, her mind begged. This made her think: Whenever she crossed him on Earth,he would repeat things like;I won't give you up, Be mine... Did he really mean that ? Plus, she recalled when he saved her from Deep Blue and nearly died,not to mention that Zakuro-san told her how he saved Masaya and her life when the palace was going to explode.

"He nearly died because of me."She whispered softly to herself. She snuggled closer again. Ichigo never really told anyone about it, but she was secretly enjoying being taunted by him.Sometimes not always.But it was rather relieving that someone would hold on to her like that-it showed caring, stregthened self confidence ,and of course proving that she could be loved.

Maybe...maybe he really DID love her, but in his own way.Though now Ichigo could see how apparent it was only due to the fact that he hadn't made any move to touch her so far.Now she had no choice but to live with that. She snuggled closer again,but this time, her eyes snapped opened when she discovered that her back was pressed against his torso.

She gulped, heart beating faster than ever.Unable to budge a muscle, she remained still. "Holy crap!" she muttered furiously. She felt caged. Why didn't she stay in bed!  
She turned around slowly so that she could be facing him. His skin was incredibly tender and warm and not cold like she had imagined.

She could feel his rythmic breathing on her eyelids. It was soft.Very soft. Ichigo relaxed and slept with her head burried in his chest,her breath nearly scorching in his muscles,almost hugging him. Her turn came to sleep peacefully and not to worry about what could await her.

Two hours passed and Kishu felt this irresistible urge to drink. His eyes opened up drowsily,slow at first,but snapped then. They got huge when he saw Ichigo pressed against him,breathing frantically on his torso.

He froze from the hairline.He looked slowly down at her.She was a billion times more beautiful sleeping than her usual self.Plus that nightdress improved her profile.

Kishu swallowed hard,his thirst suddenly vanishing.What made her come down here?Wasn't she loathing him by now? He bit his lower lip as his gaze traveled from her face to her waist.  
Maybe she felt alone, or even regrets. Or maybe,she learn how to love him at last.

Kishu was stunned by this conclusion and didn't want to get his hopes to high. But what made her come down here?

He stroked gently her cheek with one finger and starred at her fondly.Down deep, he had wished for this instant for such a long time and never tried to hide it.And now that they were all alone,huddled together,nothing could stop this magical moment.

Kishu hesitate a long time before planting a soft kiss on Ichigo's forehead. She was beautiful in every way he could find, and couldn't imagine replacing her by anyone.

With a last sigh, he laced slowly his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair."Let it last forever," he thought. And both slept peacefully until the next morning,awaited by so much to do for the upcomming wedding.

Sorry guys it took me too long to update,but i had so much to think about, and I wanted to make this chapter as romantic as possible. Thanx , hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!! with love, Sophia. 


	3. Confrontation

Hi everyone!!!Thanx so much of you, great reviews!They were so nice!!!!! I'm so glad u enjoyed it even though there were so much mistakes...erm...I promise I will be more careful in this chapter.

Ok!This chapter is dedicaced to Gaby, ltlangel3a,and My knizou!!!congrats,girls!!!! And thankyou jack.s.evilguinius for reviewing!!that was really nice of you!!!! and thanx to everyone that reviewed!!all of u are super great!

ok, on with our story-(don't forget that next chapter is dedicaced to Zakuro-chan and Lady Neko Ninja. Enjoy guys!!!

Off we are...

Ichigo held on tight the concrete pillar at the corner of the room while one of the maides readjusted her corset,tightening the laces in the back. Ichigo would let now and then small hisses and whimpers of pain as the laces were pulled too hard.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as the maid did her final touch. "There," she said,smiling proudly at her work. "I finished tightning your corset,Miss Ichigo." Ichigo nodded without looking at her.A scream was weighing at the bottom of her lungs as her silence was more and more frequent.Boy,she hated it all;the pampering ,the questions, the respect-everything. It was like living a silent lie. A venomous lie. A lie that can make you lose more then your mind. An inimaginable lie. 

Ichigo's inside threatened to explode with enmity as the maides practically dragged her inside the esthetical room at the end of Kishu's second appartement.

It was a beautiful room painted in a sweet pale pink and a honey-ish color that made Ichigo grin despite her mood. There was a white curtain separating each specific space-a space for nails, a space for the face , a space for massages and a space for hair.

Thousands of accessories and various choice of products layed on glass levels all around the room. Ichigo secretly smiled as her eyes traveled everywhere.

"Good Morning ,Miss Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes snapped towards the source of sound. A tall,thin woman was standing near a sink used for dyeing hair,smiling.

She had her black hair in a long braid and was wearing a very,very sticky knee length leather purple dress.Two other female cyniclones with the same outfit were standing behind her.

"Good Morning Miss Ichigo.Please take a seat." she greeted, pointing to the chair near the sink she was standing by. Ichigo sat down as the woman turned on the light bulbs tracing the oval shaped mirror in front of her client. When the lights were on,Ichigo looked at her clear reflection and noticed how her previous trip to the grand bathroom changed her appearance and made her natural features look more charming and grown-up.

"So hello my name is Ms.Euphoria,international proffessional for hair and cosmetics program.Pleased to meet you." She extended a firm confident hand towards Ichigo who looked at it doubtfully before extending her own and both hands met for a slobby shake.

"So today's session will begin by overlooking your hair and fixing it according to your face so you would like more a woman than a girl." Said the prof, lifting Ichigo's strawberry red hair in her hands and inspecting them. The voice of the woman was like a sing-song with a french accent. It was sweet and it was apparent she was really certain of her work.

"First, said Ms.Euphoria, cupping Ichigo's chin and still lifting her hair."We've got to make your innocent but yet provocative features more apparent so it can give you a rather sensual expression.Then,we will make sure your hair and your face combine." She stated,letting Ichigo's hair fall. "So, she armed herself with gloves, Let's begin!Oh,by the way you won't see yourself until we're done." Ichigo nodded and with a last sigh, Ms.Euphoria began her oeuvre...

Three hours later...

"That's it!" Exclaimed Ms.Euphoria, beaming wildly in triumph and wearing her gloves off."You can look!" She spinned the chair in which Ichigo was sitting in so it could be facing the mirror. Ichigo's jaw dropped. She blinked a few times.What she saw in the mirror was...not her.

Her hair was dyed in a wealthy golden collor and was long,reaching her waist. Her usual bangs were still there. There was a little glint of sunsetty orange filling her huge cinnamon eyes whom were fixed to be sensually slantish and her lips were naturally pulpous,giving her a cute aspect.

Technically, she was beautiful.Extremely,strikingly,superlatively beautiful. The maids around her clapped cheerfully. But what Ichigo heard was vague.The sound was blur. In fact,she heard nothing at all.Her new physical appearance sure did impress her but scared her just as much. She was no more this sweet looking school girl but a full grown woman. She feared that this new change could be more than physical and would turn out to be subjective.

As she was dozing off, the maids dragged her towards a hall she had passed many times but never actually tried to enter. They were murmuring excitedly to themselves,skipping in cheer. When they reached the very end of the hall, they opened a door,revealing a sight that made Ichigo's eyes pop.

It was a closet. But it was waay more than a closet. It was a high-technological mini mall.  
Glass escalators and elevators were everywhere. "There are at least fifty levels here.Jewelry,accessories,clothes...everything is here." Stated Ms.Euphoria,comming next to Ichigo. "Prepare yourself.The queen wants to meet you at five.Be on time." She said, making her way out.Ichigo slightly nodded before being greeted by the woman in charge of the closet.

"Welcome to your personal clothing system ,Miss Ichigo." The woman before her stated."Hello my name is Torika-Unami.I'm in charge of filing your matters.This-she said ,pointing to a another cyniclone approching.-Is your own personal stylist. He is in charge of designing clothes that may suit you to the perfection."

Ichigo nodded again,amazed by the area."Okay.This is a plan of the place,telling you what each level is corresponding to.I still have some of your saphire jewelry to store.I will join you later.Enjoy." With these words, Torika-unami was gone behind a door.

"Follow me Miss Ichigo." Said the Stylist .He was a tall cyniclone dressed in many colors,had deep black eyes and an arabian beard,wore a rich yellow and a red turban, and was holding his hands in his sleeves.

He lead her and a the maides inside a glass elevator that had the buttons shine a blue fluorescent light and that were very sensible to hard pushes. The elevator automatically closed and the stylist brushed his finger lightly on the number 48. The elevator began to vibrate steadily before zooming up.

Ichigo closed her eyes hard as the elevator's speed increased,turning from left to right to up to down (much like the one in "charlie in the chocolate factory".) without stopping. She opened one her eyes slightly to see how the maides were reacting and discovered with an ultimate surprise that their eyes were shining with anticipation.

"Weird." she thought. After a moment, Ichigo was nauseated and held one hand on her mouth,so she could prevent herself from puking while she clutched her stomach with the other.Boy,when this ride is going to end!

"We arrived,Miss Ichigo." came the Stylists' voice. Ichigo opened her eyes slowly as the elevator stopped. It was facing the most colorful alleyway Ichigo had ever seen. Still clutching her stomach, she dragged her feet out and leaned against the wall,panting.

Her new blond bangs were slightly rippled and wet while her face was paler than ever.Her heart was beating loudly in her chest as each of her pants were becoming sharper. The stylist put a hand on her shoulder."Are you alright?" he asked. Ichigo nodded before looking up.  
"Gomenasai I-I I don't..."

The stylist's eyes shone amusingly.

"You remember me of the first time I set foot here." he chuckled."It took me all the luck not to vomit on my master's robes. But I got used to it ,you see.I've been working here since the age of eight."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose in astonishment. Since he was eight years old?  
"Yes, he sighed,answering her silent question. "I've been working here since I was eight.My family's fortune had worn out on battles and rich conflicts.Since then,we've been poor peasants working to gain our breads. One day the last queen went furious since her stylist had done such a poor job on her new wardrobe,so she set up contests to all the villagers,giving them fabric and a model. I stole one from a governor's daughter, and surprisingly...I won."

"Amazing." Whispered Ichigo softly,staring at him. "Yeah." He breathed. "I saved myself from cold and hunger. That was the least I could do. Served everyone right. No young child has the right to suffer from the consequences of it's parents mistakes...or any other." Ichigo felt a pang of guilt and an immediate need to vomit at these words. How many poeple suffered from her decisions? One million?One billion? let's say...one Gazilion? Yes.That's probably that much.  
And still...she just couldn't figure out how she, the author of all those problems,could stay in better conditions then them.Thousands were dying every passing second and between those thousands were her friends...Ah yes,her friends. The Mew Mews.They must hate her by now... That is..if they are still alive.Yup, no doubt,they would hate her. Really hate her,more like a traitor than someone foolish. A traitor.Yup,leaving her world behind seemed so betraying although she'd never done it and never intended to.Ichigo loved Earth and couldn't possibly imagine giving up the planet of her childhood and her subjectivity.No,of course not.She was fondly devoted to it and it was her primary concern. But now...but now she didn't know how to feel except deeply sunken,strangled and stabbed.Chockingly stabbed.

"Miss Ichigo?"

Ichigo snapped back to reality and looked up to see the stylist,his eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Y-yeah?" she croaked,finding her voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked,extending his hand to help her up.Ichigo blinked. "Yeah..."She whispered softly taking his hand to stand up. "I'm alright." She said clearly, brushing invisible dust from her white bathrobe.

"So I guess we could continue?" He asked politely,replacing his hands in his sleeves.Ichigo nodded and started after him;pursued by the giggling maides.

The hall they passed had the highest ceiling all painted with the most somptuous colors and furnished with the most unusual fabrics and accessories. the walls were covered with what seemed sketches and designes of famous clothing. Ichigo gazed and noticed that every square inch of the hallway were made of saphires of eighteen karats.

"Wow." she gasped in amazement. The stylist smiled down at her. "Beautiful isn't it? it was redecorated in a real rush once Master Kishu changed his mind in taking you for his wife instead of Laramia,one of the most beautiful persons in this planet. I guess you met her,didn't you?"

Ichigo pondered for a while."what is this beautiful lady with grey eyes and black hair?" she asked. The stylist nodded and seemed rather pleased."Yes,that's her." he said, arriving at a door covered in a gritty silver material. "Here we are." he, said opening it.

What Ichigo saw made her squeal in delight and cup her face from pleasure.  
The inside was beautiful and it's decoration was especially designed to cheer anyone up.  
"Kawai!!!!"she exclaimed as her eyes wandered to every corner of the room. There were billions kinds of fabrics of any shape,of any kind and of any color in every covering centimeter of the room.

The stylist smirked in triumph. "Welcome to your styling center Miss.Ichigo.Every thread in every of those fabrics belongs to you." he said. Ichigo's jaw dropped as she stared at her belogings. No that's a joke.

"So,you don't mind if you I take away your bathrobe and make my measurements?" The Stylist asked,folding his sleeves. Ichigo nodded,her huge eyes still fixed on the fabrics. "Yeah."She gasped, "Do as you please."

The Stylist chuckled and nodged his head towards her at the maidens who immediately scrambled to their feet and rushed at Ichigo.

They quickly untied the satin belt of the bathrobe before getting it of completely, revealing the only thing Ichigo was wearing. The corset.

She blushed hard,making her cheeks almost sting from pain. The stylist was standing there,still starring at her with a sparkle of interest shimmering in his arabian eyes while one of his hands grabbed his chin in a detective manner.

"Mmmm...Perfect.Absolutely perfect." he said, approching her and taking her chin in his hand.

"Just perfect." he sighed. Ichigo blushed harder.

"Stand there and wait two seconds while I found what I'm searching for." He said, jogging towards a pile of dark colored fabrics. Ichigo could hear him mutter things like "perfect", "just perfect" all the way to the pile.

Ichigo stood there,waiting as she could hear the brushing on the smooth textures being shoved from left to right. She glimpsed at the maides who looked like they'd stop breathing. Sure they were weird,but Ichigo just couldn't find a way to blame them for that. That was their nature,and contradicting it would be really useless.

"I FOUND IT!!!!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped towards the source of the sound to find the stylist, beaming from ear to ear, and holding a dark green in one of his hands while the other grabbed a cream-sunflower yellow. "You will look like a goddess in these, just trust me." he said, winking.

Ichigo shrugged and lifted her arms as the stylist wrapped the green fabric around her waist.

After a few minutes of observation, he snapped his fingers and instructed the maides to blindfold Ichigo.

"WHAT? WHY?" she bellowed.

The stylist winced in confusion. "Well, so it could be a surprise." he said nervously,as the maides blindfolded Ichigo with a black fabric.

"Don't worry it would take less than half an hour, I promise."He said,arming himself with a pair of scissors.

Ichigo's nostrils flared but her mood calmed down. "chill,Strawberry." She instructed herself "Just keep on smiling and relax."

20 Minutes later...

"That's it!!!You can look now!!" Ichigo heard the Stylist's boom in excitment as her blindfolder was untied.

He held a deplaceable mirror infront of her so she could stare at her breathtakingly gorgeous reflection.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes,awaiting for the best and for the worse.When she would open her eyes,she hoped she wouldn't find someone completely different starring back at her.

Her eyelashes faltered hesitantly. But after inhaling deeply,her eyes slowly opened and what she saw made her scream.

The dark green fabric was covered in crystals,circling little saphires that shone and the yellow sunflower-ish creamy colored fabric was covering her breasts,folded to form a bra, while the sleeves were in the dark green colored fabric , in the exact same shape of her sleeves in her transformation. Her elbow length gloves were in the yellow fabric.

She was wearing a upside-down crown shaped gold necklaces with arrow-pointing-down shaped earings. She was...more beautiful than she ever was.

"How do you like yourself?" asked the stylist. Ichigo kept gawking at her reflection, her eyes as huge as saucepans. "Ms.Ichigo?"

"It's...I...I don't recognize myself anymore." she said darkly. "Not that it isn't beautiful. It really is, it's just that I'm not used to this kind of pampering." she added hastingly,noticing the smile on the stylist's face,fade away in disappointement.

"Oh." he said, "Don't worry. You'll learn how to appreciate it."

"I can hardly doubt it..." thought Ichigo somberly, dragging her satin high heels on the silky floor.

"There is still one hour before you meet with the queen. What about lessons on how to talk and how to sit?" Said the stylist,clasping his hands nervously.

"Yeah,"said Ichigo absent-mindedly, "Why not?"

The stylist nodded approvingly. "That it settled then. You'll have half an hour of learning and half an hour eating your lunch. You must be starved."

Ichigo blinked. This last comment made her realize how hungry she actually was. She hadn't eaten since she had been captured and a few hours before that and now her stomach was growling in protest.

She clutched it. "Settled with me too."

He smiled. "Great. follow me to the learning room."

"And one and two and three and four and one and two and three and four and one and two-that's great Ms. Ichigo! And one and two and three and four-Okay that's it!"

Ichigo stopped,her face red and panting. Surely,it took alot to walk infront of a queen because it's been exactly half an hour Ichigo was practicing walking and dansing with four books piled on her head.

"That was a good job,Ms.Ichigo." said the dancing teacher, a tall woman dressed in fuchia sweatpants. She clapped cheerfully as Ichigo sat to eat her lunch served on a table at the far corner of the room in which were seated the stylist and one of the dance teachers.

"Make haste, miss.Ichigo. The queen hates waiting and the way to her appartments is quite long.

Ichigo nodded as she bit hungrily her lamb pilau. Ten minutes later ,the table was cleared and Ichigo was escorted down with three maides and the stylist.

They descended the stairs that Ichigo saw for the very first time and started off to a victorious golden colored hallway that had heavy peackock bird statues with all the . With the beautiful feathers stretching neatly at their backs. The alleyway was carpeted in an angry red and furnished with the finest jeweled curtains. Gold torches were very common.

At last,after fifteen minutes of walking,the little group had arrived at a cyan colored doors,sculpture designs decorating the frame with a huge swan head At the very top.  
"Here we are." whispered the stylist,readjusting his clothes. "Remember," he instructed,addressing Ichigo. "Your steps must be graceful and you should bow as soon as she sees you-do not look up until she addresses you" he turned and held his fist ready to knock. Though he stopped a second and looked back at Ichigo. "Talk SOF-TLY,she is such a calm lady"  
Ichigo nodded and watched as the stylist inhaled deeply before knocking twice gently.

Ichigo straightened her back and her clothes before the door opened. She hadn't to wait long before it eventually did.

A maid opened the door lazily before letting them in. Ichigo looked down at floor before stepping in,breathing a new fragrance of lavander.

"Miss will please wait for her Majesty. The time she dresses up." Ichigo nodded,glancing around. "I will wait."

The maid gave a quick nod before hurrying behind a blue door. "I need to go." whispered the stylist,stuck at the door. Ichigo nodded and sat on a blue couch at the end of the queen sized bed,running her hands comfortingly on her thighs.

The queen's room sure deserved it's name. It was at least ten times bigger than the one of Kishu's and had the most unusual but yet beautiful decoration.  
The walls were made of aqua-marines and so was the floor. The furniture were made of shady colors of the ocean,that,whenever touched,gave a different twinkle of blue.

The queen sized bed had blue-greyish curtains at each size that stretched from the ceiling.

Well,the ceiling had the shape of the upper part of a crystal that had all the colors streched to make a flower,with a huge diamond swan that was soaring it's wings t embrace the whole room.

Ichigo approched,amazed. "Wow." she thought outloud. "Those aliens surely got a good taste for lux."

The swan was wearing a huge saphire necklace that gave the room the most incredible colors of light. Ichigo gaped at it for a minute or two before her eyes became tired of focusing on it too long. So,she turned around to discover the area she didn't see.

After rummaging innocently the textures of the velvet that covered the furniture, a certain object captivated Ichigo's attention. She kneeled down, trying to get a better perspective of what it might be.

She stretched her arm slowly under the dresser, avoiding the dust on her elbow lengthed glove.She grabbed slowly the object and looked at it. To her biggest surprise it was a music box with a ballerina that swirled once the music was on.

She ran her fingers on the ballerina,feeling the cold plastic.It was missing a leg and the shriveled look on it's face proved that it was badly thrown or even stepped on. But the object was beautiful. Much like the ones on earth.

The presence of this object would definitely remain a mystery to Ichigo. It was beautiful but it was torn. If was here but it was hidden,like a rememberance of a bad memory. Ichigo would never understand,but couldn't help the tears surfacing up her lacrymal gland.

It reminded her of herself; torn apart and living a lie without really living it. She sniffed back the tears and straightened up,still looking at the object with her full attention.

"It is beautiful,huh?"

Ichigo flinched , her insides jolting as the sound startled her. She whirled around to see who was talking to her.

She yelped and blushed in embarassement before curtsying respectfully. "Hello your highness." she gasped. The queen's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Ichigo knew why. She was told not to talk to the queen unless being addressed by her. Damn that, she forgot it all.

The queen was wearing a long night blue silky dress with matching gloves. The top of the dress was tremmed in peacock feathers stretching to the sky. Her blond hair was tighed up in a bun and her grey eyes were starring at Ichigo coldly.

A smirk,however, plasterred on her face.

-Never mind, never mind.- She inquired, flunging her head modestly."Humans are told to be ungraceful creatures anyway.You're no exception,It's all in your blood. You can't be blamed for your nature"  
She sniggered softly before sitting on the blue couch.Ichigo,however,was frozen to the very tippy tips of her finger nails. Her insides were churning awstruckingly and her heart beated like she had missed a step. Oh, this promised to be an extremely interesting visit...

"Sit." The queen ordered curtly, her already cold eyes turning mistier. Ichigo silently obeyed,an abashed expression clouding her face.She'd better control herself before doing something she'd eternally regret...

"So," began the queen,uttering a clicking noise with her tongue. "How have you been lately"  
Ichigo tried to smile her best smile."Awesome, your highness. I am fully grateful to you"  
Pleased with her speech,Ichigo gave a quick glimpse in the queen's direction. Her smile faded slowly when she realized that the corner of her eyes were twitching in anger.

She faked a smile before giving an nervous laugh to break the silence. "...Yes...um...In fact..." She grabbed a small bell lying next to her and rang it hard. "The signal for tea." she said sourly,answering Ichigo's silent question.

Two minutes later,a maid came in with a gold cart, the ones that rich restaurants use to serve their costumers. She got out small patiseries with silver goblets out on a small tray before placing it delicately on the table between the couches the queen and Ichigo were sitting in.

The queen nodged her head towards the door. The maid bowed and leaved. The queen's head turned back to Ichigo, her gaze still misty and full of suspicion,while her smile was more obviously fake than ever. Ichigo flushed madly.

"I see.Master Kishu's wealth changed your opinions." Started the queen cleverly, pouring the tea gently in each of the goblet glasses before handing one to Ichigo.  
"With all my respect your highness. My gratitude doesn't rely on the luxury the concerned may own,but the respect he or she shows to his or her guest by the consideration and the generosity they may show whenever the oppurtiny comes." replied Ichigo,measuring carefully her words,and taking the goblet offered to her.

The queen looked taken aback, her fake smile draining from her face. She cleared her throat and gave one of those very cold looks of hers before answering. Two seconds passed before a sly grin spread on her face. "Oh.Really?" she started,taking a small sip of tea."In this case,I'm glad you came here. I am proud that our manners,us,the cyniclones are much more adequate and developed than the beasts that took our planet." A pang of triumph filled her as she saw Ichigo clasp her goblet and her skin turning paler,almost as pale as her new hair.

"We never took your planet." whispered softly Ichigo,rage threatining to explode."It was ours as well." The queen bit furiously the far left corner of her lower lip before answering. "We were there first.Originally it belongs to us and to nobody else." she seethed,gritting her teeth at the process.

Ichigo swalled the dry lump in her throat before giving one of her coldest glares. Seeing her opponent very slumped,the queen continued her speech. "Master Kishu is a very fine gentleman that has all the qualities a girl might die for.Though he choose you." Her tone and her gaze were getting colder and colder by the second. "Let me tell you something." She approched at the edge of the couch and leaned towards Ichigo. "You are lucky...but,take this in consideration,your presence here won't last more than you think.So...-she approched closer-I suggest you to watch your back. Filthy aliens aren't allowed here and surely not some human that is going to take my place. You are a disgrace and you shame your race more than they already are."

Pleased with her testament,the queen leaned back to her previous position,savouring each second of Ichigo's fury,who was fumbling and researching for a polite but nonetheless,cold retort. "I really don't know why they chosed you for they leader.We've done nothing; you were the one who messed everything up and cleared us the way to attack." The queen said,checking her fingernails covered by the silk of the glove. Though Ichigo knew that her full attention was really on her. Gosh,was she really THAT frivaulous? Even her ennemies had noticed and that made Ichigo doubly appalled and on the verge of fainting in despair.

"Well anyways,human are great losers.Though chosing you for their protector shows it even more-"the queen had stopped talking abruptly for Ichigo had rose from her seat and a look of pure defiance had spread on her face.

"I've done what I've could to protect my poeple.Yes,my mistakes were extremely foolish but nonetheless I did my best." She said,eyes glistening in rage.

The queen's face became more ruthless than it previously was.She sniggered again. "Yeah well," she inquired , sighing in the same time. "Honey, you know that you losed in such a failing way? What kind of image it gives to your planet?appart from adding to what it already is..." Everysound drained away from Ichigo's mind. Boy,who did she think she was kidding?Anything that she could have replied would made things even worse then they already realized that she wasn't lying to anybody...except herself.

"Ha,the truth hurts,doesn't it? unless you-" The queen squealed in surprise as Ichigo pushed her violently on the floor.God,didn't they understand she was fed up nursing their taunting?She had troubles accepting it herself,she didn't need the help of anyone else.And that queen was getting on her nerves.

"Sorry. I can accept everything except when it comes to my planet and my people." She said,curling her hands into a fist. The queen just scoffed "PUh-lleaase, it isn't even your planet." But this reply did not ameliorate her situation for Ichigo had had completely enough now.

She let out an angrycat noise before leaping on the ground,tearing her adverssary from limb to limb. For a queen,she was fighting quite good.Though Ichigo knew that she was better with the cat DNA diffused in her veins.

After rolling on the floor and knocking everything on their way,Ichigo bit hard in the queen's arm while pulling her hair. The queen raised an almighty uproar which had alarmed several servants.

Still fighting, Ichigo distinguished the shape of a maid running to get help. Both of them wrestled until a five guards arrived, dragging Ichigo away from the queen. "Keep her in a secured cellar!" She screeched,wiping a small filet of blood that was leaking down on her chin.

Ichigo tried to free herself from the firm hands holding her,dragging her out of the queen's room. After a moment of ultimate struggling, Ichigo managed to losen the grip the guards had on her and run as fast as she can in the hallway. Now,she was really screwed...

GOMENASAI MINA FOR MAKING YOU WAITING MORE THAN THREE WEEKS!!!!VERY VERY SORRY!!!THE FOURTH CHAPTER WILL COME SOON AND LONG BUT IT WILL DEFINITELY HAVE ROMANCE IN IT!!!DONT WORRY ABOUT THAT!NEVERTHELESS REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!EVERY SINGLE ONE THAT REVIEWED!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!PLEASE! ONEGAI AGAIN,love,sophia. 


	4. Truth

Guys I can't describe how I'm sorry fourth chapter went amiss, or how it happened O.o

Oh well I guess an updated chapter won't hurt. After all, I've written it when I was thirteen and it was still clumsy. Now I'm nineteen, I guess it will look more updated and better (I hope). My apologies again.

Disclaimer: This is not meant to offend anyone, promote a racist message or anything of the sort. As for the scientific information, it is reliable. But again, this is fiction.. :D so I'm basically writing based on real facts ^

Anyways- Chapter 4:

Truth

Kishu stared at the fourteen carats diamond ring placed on his smallest finger. A token of appreciation he was told, for all the diligent work he, Pai, and Taruto had accomplished and what it meant for the future of the Cyniclones. The king's coat of arms was engraved behind the diamond with "For perseverance" chiselled slantly underneath it. Amused, Kishu held his hand to the light and enjoyed the powerful refraction emitted by the diamond. Around him, men and women in uniforms were chatting animatedly, enjoying glasses of cocktails and hors d'oeuvres served around, waiting for the congregation to start.

It was the first ceremony of the "_Réconcurrence"_ and the ballroom was swathing with wealth and opulence just for the occasion. Noting the extraordinary change, Kishu found it hard to believe that just some years ago his race lived in extreme misery, seeking refuge in trenches from cold. But since ever Earth was reconquered, the resources were put to better uses. The arid desert of gases and sand that was this planet was transformed into a very habitable realm, with natural remedies and plants, whose lack has wiped a substantial part of the Cyniclone population. Now, more in touch with their natural habitat, and all the resources of Earth ready for them, it seemed that a ravaging frenzy had attained the Cyniclones. The years of misery and death were so traumatic that it was an impending issue hovering above their heads; for their new lifestyle was a vow that such a thing should never happen again. Extremely rare and expensive material was imported from the Earth, and with it, was manufactured highly technological artefacts, sumptuous palaces, unnecessary and unbelievable luxuries that facilitated life and reassured its owners that they shall never roam the desert, burying the members of their families one after one ever again. Moreover, a nationalist move was in procession. It was now the nationwide desire to wipe the human race and to be the master race once again. Never, it was said, shall these soft-fleshed primates subdue the Cyniclones ever again. We shall rid this planet from these profanations that devoured each other, trying to outdo each other in wealth, who murdered each other for no more than their different skin colours, who persecuted minorities, who, because of their sadistic nature, molested their own young and who destroyed the environment to instate a godly status. Good riddance of these perfidious creatures, which, in their greed for power have ruined the Earth.

The meeting in waiting concerned a new missile, which, instead of bringing about demolition, should propagate a deadly virus that should kill humans and humans only. The vegetal and animal life should be kept intact and protected. Only humans and ALL humans should perish. No exception should be made: they may come from different continents, speak different languages but they were all the same. No favour was to be given for anyone. Silently grateful that the most precious human to him was upstairs being attended by servants; Kishu felt a wave of relief. Surely had Ichigo remained on Earth, he would have not permitted that missile…he would have stopped it with all his might.

As he was lost in thought, he did not notice all the seductive glances thrown in his way by females accompanying their male relatives, nor did he see a tall and slender figure saunter its way towards him, her tight white uniform glowing in the refraction of the diamond's light.

"It must feel weird."

Startled, Kishu turned around to find a woman with long plum coloured hair and green eyes staring at him with a happy look on her face.

Shocked, he could only stutter.  
"Naiya!"

He stood up from his chair and searched her face with his eyes. She had changed, this old acquaintance of his. Instead of the small, shrivelled face with over size clothes that had trudged behind a man throwing inquisitive looks behind her; was a grown and well-fed version of his childhood best friend.

"How…how did you…its been too long…"

She laughed her silvery laugh.

" I've been selected as a top engineer in biological warfare. I'm the one in charge…but that's not important. How are you? It's been so long indeed! You just came back from Earth, I've heard. And Pai and Taruto were with you. You've been appointed top lieutenant from what I can see…." She said; pointing to the medal pinned on his chest.

Merrier, both talked about their lives and how it was good to find each other again.

"And… How is your human faring? I heard you both are to be married?"

Kishu smiled, remembering the night before. "She is adjusting…its not easy on her but I think it's for the better, you know," He gulped his cocktail and Naiya's smile faded slowly from her face.

"Don't you think that she won't possibly…fit? I mean with all the political propaganda going around, wouldn't it have been better if she stayed on earth?"

Kishu's stare intensified, " I could never leave her on Earth, not with what's happening…God, not with what's going to happen."

"You know what I mean, Kishu. She's not fit to live here, emotionally, physically and you know with all that's going around, how could you expect others to accept her—"

"She's with me." Kishu cut in curtly. "I think that's enough."

Naiya narrowed her eyes. Before she could retort anything, Taruto's small figure came running towards Kishu, Pai walking slowly behind him.

"Onee-saaaaan" He said, "Look, look!" He started prancing around, showing off his new uniform. "I look like those warriors in the stories, and I have a medal too!" He exclaimed in his excitement, showing his bright medal with pride.

"Taruto," came Pai's placid voice.

Annoyed, Kishu told Taruto to shut it and that he was with company. The latter's eyes grew larger than saucepans when he saw Naiya and then, confusion clouded his face.

"But…if you're going to be married to Ichigo…Then, why are you—" He had abruptly stopped when Kishu started boxing his ears.

"Baka! Learn to shut up in publiiiiiiic"

Pai's face remained expressionless and Naiya was just a little embarrassed.

"I heard you're in charge," said Pai, addressing Naiya while the commotion between Kishu and Taruto persisted.

"Oh yes," she said, holding her hand to shake his.

"And you must have facilitated our access to Earth," Both continued talking when the doors leading inside their meeting quarters opened and everyone rushed to leave their glasses on trays and tables.

"Let's go," Naiya said, and the trio followed her into the doors, and found them selves surrounding a huge circular glass table in a dim room.

After everyone was installed and comfortable, the room lit into a blinding blue neon luminescence.

"Welcome," said a mechanical female voice. "You are currently attending the first congregation of the Réconcurrence. Please be seated,"

"Alright," started a Cyniclone wearing spectacles. "Welcome. As you may all be aware, the purpose of this reunion is to discuss plan A1, destined to be executed on the summer solstice of this year. Now that we have destroyed the Earth's most powerful military bases, we can already start with our second objective; which is to wipe away the human race. "  
The Cyniclone switched something and a huge transparent and tactile screen appeared before everyone, showing a rotating Earth.

"So far, in order to launch our new bio-missile, we must choose appropriate places on each continent, that would facilitate the propagation of the virus. But before that, I leave the word to Naiya Yagasaki, who will explain the nature of the virus and what are its effects on the human anatomy."

Naiya stood up and walked to where the spectacled Cyniclone was standing. "Thank you, Soren. So to proceed, I shall begin with an introduction to the virus then we'll move on its effects on all species and its role as a parasite."

She started handing copies of her work. When Kishu received his, he read: "Operation Elimination A1" written in bold blue letters and just underneath it; "The biological warfare department established against alien entities". A comic version of a human was drawn on the front to represent the department's logo.

"The name of the virus is A1. It was manufactured in our laboratories after studying gene sequences that constitute the human DNA. Our main objective was to disintegrate completely the human race. Or in other words, destroy human beings from within. This virus infiltrates itself in the chromosomes and destroys the one allele out of each pair…the result is to make denaturalize the gene sequences and to make the human completely dysfunctional. Moreover, this virus, if ever caught, hinders reproduction."

"We have manufactured this virus to only attack humans and no other animals, including primates. The advantage this virus offers us is that it can be carried by other species without enduring the consequences. We wanted to make the medium of infections as easy as that of the acanthoemeba. But it was challenging; the human immune system is really resistant. This can only be passed by blood or through a weakened immune system. So our options are to make it transferrable through blood, sexually, or hosts. Digestible hosts."

She suddenly smiled and started explaining how the virus should be spread everywhere- including animals such as cattle which humans use as food. The cattle, she explained, ate grass, which is contaminated with all sorts of parasites. If ever those parasites were to be contaminated with the virus, humans would with no doubt be infected.

Kishu looked around: everyone looked really impressed. Yet, he felt queasy as he pictured Mint or Lettuce slowly loosing their cognitive abilities and their reflexes, entering a faze of a vegetative state…

"Alright, alright." Clapped the spectacled Cyniclone, "Thankyou, Ms. Yagasaki for this brilliant innovation. You make us proud."

The rest of the assembly clapped as well, while Naiya went to sit back, obviously flushing with pleasure.

"Now," started Soren, "Our next step is our starting points. We have decided two places on each continent to catalyse the proliferation of the virus."

He lightly touched the screen with the rotating Earth and it zoomed in.

"Each place should promote an immediate infection. So we decided: The shores of the Californian beaches as well as those of Alaska. The Easter Islands and Montevideo, as well as Trinidad and Tobago; the Canary islands, The Atlas mountains, The heart of the Republic of Congo, Antwerp in Belgium and the border between Austria and Germany, Cyprus, the Ganges river, Yunan, Tokyo, the sea of Japan, Indonesia, the Chatam Islands, New Caledonia, and the Marshall Islands. All those places have been chosen for the easy access of the virus and how to exterminate all people at once. We took in account animal attacks such as sharks, the diet of humans, huge population, etc. all kind of factors that could wipe off a huge number of humans all at once. Remember, our objective is that no human should remain functional by the end of next year."

They all applauded and discussed the last details and when they should start the procedure. Just when they were leaving, they heard shouts and a commotion.

"What's going on?" Taruto asked, as they saw servants shouting to guards to come over.

Pai stopped a servant and asked him what was going on.

"An attack," squeaked the latter, "Someone got hurt…"

"Who?" Inquired Kishu, feeling suddenly alarmed.

"Someone…Someone important, I heard. I don't know who."

Kishu did not wait for more information; he was already making his way hurriedly towards the living quarters of the south wing, feeling anxious.

It had taken Ichigo half an hour to slither back to room without attracting attention to herself. As soon as she approached the corridor in which her door's room stood, she made a dash and shut the door violently behind her. The room was empty with the large windows open to seep in the morning breeze.

Half pacing, half running, Ichigo was full of adrenaline. What was going to happen to her and what damage had she inflicted on her foe, she could not say. Her only issue was how to leave. She walked through the window leading to her balcony and checked whether the grounds bellow would allow a riskless jump. To her horror, the grounds were very low, almost 700 feet…she would die before she hit the ground.

Groaning, Ichigo felt panic at last creeping. What_ was_ going to happen to her?

She could feel her body turning cold and jellylike and there was nothing to do but give in. So she slumped on the floor, breathless and light-headed.

And it all came to her…what happened, why that woman summoned her….How degrading her ensured a bitter supremacy that was not felt. This had nothing to do with a human and cyniclone rivalry. This was more personal; this was woman to woman- of one who was hiding behind smiles drawn with lipsticks and power emitted with a crown. But what was she? Just another who was subdued and overshadowed by the power of new felt money. Little by little, the hierarchy was taking shape… Ichigo pictured that same woman, head lowered, walking behind the man that ruled a planet, forever outshined for her stunning looks yet unconsidered mind…

Cradled in her panic, a sudden wild idea prowled in her mind: so what if she dies jumping down? Who would regret her? If she is not allowed to go back and if she won't be able to endure living here, what was the use of staying alive? The road ahead promised only pain and darkness…

Mechanically and numb, she rose, feeling quite high, and headed straight towards the balcony. When she climbed up the balustrade, her brain decided to display all sorts of memories. She saw Zakuro's bored face and Minto's cunning one sipping tea…and then Pudding and lettuce and Ryou and Aoyama-kun…

But just when her body flexed, she was knocked out cold and her arms were locked together. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around. It took her three full seconds to realize that Kishu was hovering above the ground, bracing her tightly.

"Just…what…In…" He sputtered, but she writhed herself violently and shouted to him to let her go.

Ducking and wincing against the jabs of her elbows, Kishu managed to get her inside the room and to secure the door of the balcony shut.

He was suddenly caught between fear and an overwhelming anger. Just what in the world was wrong her?

"Why," he hissed, his eyes ablaze and cornering her, "What in the world are you thinking? You would have been dead before you reach the bottom.."

"Well good!" She bellowed at him, all red eyed and flushing with anger. "Anything- Anything is better than being stuck here with you. I'm not your toy, you hear?!" She was screaming so loud now that there was a reverbato in her voice.

He watched her as she paced in frustration before sinking on the bed, her new blond hair in discord and her face distorted in irritation and grief.

"Ichigo," he started.

"I don't want to be here…I hate it…I thought you'd know better…This is not right…"

"Ichigo," he said again.

"You have ruined me, humiliated me, what more do you want?"

"You," he said, before he could think.

"Me? Me?! Then take me and get it over with! And if you proclaim to be better than my people, do it now and let me go in peace!"

She darted towards him and opened her arms as an invitation, challenging him…

Kishu swallowed hard and focused on her face. "Ichigo, it's impossible. I can't let you go and I refuse, especially now…"

She laughed bitterly. "Now look here: the brave one, the saviour! Can't accomplish what he brought me here to do! You refuse? You can't? Cowardice under this carcass of a hero! If you were half the man Aoyama-kun was..."

As if electrified, Kishu darted towards Ichigo and knocked her stone cold on the wall. For a second, she was truly frightened that he might actually strike her. But then, it didn't matter. Tear strained, she looked right in his face and challenged him to confirm her every word.

Kishu seized her by the shoulders

"Enough acting stupid for one day. You want to go back? Here," and he thrusted the conference's papers on her face.

Ichigo blinked and kneeled to read the papers that had fallen on the floor. Fuming, Kishu took the time to ask a servant what had happened during the day. The latter explained that she had prepared Ichigo for a meeting with someone very important and everything was going fine until that human was seen running away, leaving a trail of blood behind the imperial door.

It took two more servants to explain everything in good detail before Kishu understood what had truly happened. Before he could enquire more, he heard a strangled squeal behind him. Ichigo was kneeling on the floor with her eyes wide as saucepans and her face blanched. For a second, Kishu thought she was going to vomit; but instead, she stood up and threw herself on the bed.

He dismissed the servants and leaned on the door, watching Ichigo shivering on the bed. What has befallen him, may he ask?

After fifteen minutes of eerie silence, he settled himself next to her and looked at her curled frame feeling sympathetic.

"Ichigo. I wouldn't have brought you if you didn't matter…Now I know it must be hard for you…But you can't stop it, neither can I. And you know what she was trying to do…having her few minutes of glory, trying to damage you this way for her miserable decade of servitude to a man bedazzled with too many jewels. She thought you below her. She is a bitter creature that one. I fear she will give you hell for challenging her…"

The silence remained.

"I won't let them hurt you; that I promise. But work with me. It's not supposed to be like that, we could be happy you know," he resumed.

She chuckled. "Happy…"

She remained silent for the rest of the night and he kept staring at the one he brought over, feeling a wave of sickening affection for the latter.

After she had fallen asleep, he went to apologize to his sovereign. But when he sought him, the latter was already strategizing deeply with two of his favourite advisors. His face was deeply submerged in their talk and there was no trace that anything had happened.

When he saw Kishu, he smiled brightly at him and asked him what pleasure did he owe him for such a visit.

Speechless, Kishu just stared and after a few seconds, excused himself.

As he walked back to his room, he pondered about how, Ichigo, the human, was far more lucky than the one married to the king.

I'm sooooo sorry for the delay but it took AGES to figure out what I was going to write. I honestly hope you like it. I wanted to add a reality touch to it all, especially with the biology part and whatnot. Give me your feedback? Read and review, peeps! As for the places on the continent, I just realized how huge the world was so I had to add a third place for some continents. But God forbid something like that should ever happen! After all, it's just fiction!


	5. A Woman's story

ATTENTION PEOPLE WITH SENSITIVE SYSTEMS! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY T-ISH AND MAY GO FAAAAR INTO M!

DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME! AND DONT UNDERESTIMATE THIS NOTICE!YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN WARNED!THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL AKNOWLEDGEMENT AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ IT!NO I AM NOT HENTAI!

NO THIS IS NOT THE PART WHERE ICHIGO WILL BE GETTING PREGNANT!just read and enjoy of PLEASE IF YOU ARE A BOY DONT GET OVEREXCITED OVER THIS CHAPTER OR YOU KNOW WHAT BETTER YET, DONT READ IT!TOO MUCH GIRL THINGS

first part of the chapter: Shiza's Story

Pai

Shiza knew it perfectly. First came the sharp sound of sheets being ,the simultaneous pause which the clothes would be rummaged and put that, the echoing of steps shattering her world,the cracking of the door, the supreme slam and finally the almighty dead silence.

She sighed and turned on her stomach,running her hand circularly on the mattress.

It was always like didn't even last long to complete her annoyance. There was absolutely nothing to enjoy;not the contact,not the touch,not the lust who wasn't there at all,not the display of affection who had a very queer sense of being shown,not even the act itself and least of all,the partner.

It became a chore in a way or another;because it wasn't in any way entertaining. A kind of routine that had to be done,otherwise it would have been astonishing.

But it had changed for hated it. Every single second of every single step of this process,made her loath it with every fiber of her grew on her like a painful tumor and couldn't be dissipated with any other activities. Not the jewels she wore everyday,not the finest of luxury,nor the crown she was to wear, neither the clothes or her life in the palace. And this truth made it worse in sickening.

The process,she loathed it...But him...she _abominated_...Since the day of her arrival and she cursed the moment she set her eyes on him.

The fire in the chimney crackled and shone down deep into Shiza's prune colored eyes. Every morning,she wish she didn't wake up, this kind of torture wasn't the kind of one which could be endured and least of all,be lived till death .

She wasn't in her life,not with him,not in their of all in their bed.

It was always this way; she would lay down in new garments for it was not known when the man would be conjured to his lust and when he would, he would only pull her to him and take her silk away; leaning fully on her stomach before he could rasp sharply to his ,she would wince and bear a disagreable pain until the end. It was an avidly exultant didn't grant nor pleasure nor was all to him.

And when the man would be fullfilled with his needs;he would turn away,clothe,and not turn back,heading to the gambling court down the eastern wings.

And she would lay down alone,with the walls to compatize nudity humiliating as she would put back her garments silently and sleep until the next morning.

But Shiza had made a vow to herself:She couldn't dread the upcomming day everytime, so she made her mind up to live,and to live only to herself,to benefit from her palace lifestyle and she would eventually fall in love with someone and betray the man who made her suffer all this...Pai.

Yes,she sighed wearily to herself. Pai. Who made her life a tormentful fiasco for months now.

Finally,she pondered; wrapping the bed sheet around her waist,he is more crude in the inside compared to his placidity from the outside.

The pretty one wore her satin heels and directed to her bathroom,where she stood before her mirror incrusted in the wall.

She looked pink-and pale in the same time. her bangs were wet from her perspiration and her eyes blotchy from being shut too much. With a direct move of her hand,she unpinned her hair and shook cream colored locks that fell gracefully upon her bare shoulders and for the first time in five months,she smiled. A slow but resplendent smile.

Taruto

"No,no,no,no,no!"

The young boy pushed the tray aside so violently ,it shattered effortlessly on the marble , spreading all its contents everywbere.

"Are you stupid or what!I said I wanted chocolate éclairs and tea with milk! is it that difficult to understand?"

The servants recoiled back in fright,wincing at the sound and looking at each other in a worried puzzlement.

Taruto,who hated being treated like a child,and who's greatest flaw was impatience,had to,under these circumstances,make himself a little bit more clear.

"I SAID: I WANT CHOCOLATE ECLAIRS AND TEA WITH MILK!I WANT THEM NOW OR ELSE ILL STARVE MYSELF TO DEATH!I WANT THEM NOW,NOW,NOW!

Now the servants were appallingly worried and frightened but did not seem to capt anything that Taruto said.

Him,however,wasn't at all soothed with those reactions. His nostrils flared up and he seemed to choke from fury.

Mereigh, who in all her splendor was lying down,naked legs spread on the sheets and a cocktail glass of wine clinging between her fingers,which she tossed around in circular motions of her wrist; sat up and ran her claw-like nails down Taruto's torso and stuck her lips to his neck.

"Now Now,my it fair to ask for a thing that does exist only on Earth?I am sure our variety of food is surpassingly better than your chocolate éclairs and milk with tea." Her voice ,majestically melodic,ringed like a tune in a bell.

Taruto opened his mouth to argue,but she stopped him with a purging kiss which quieted him down.

Mereigh looked up to the servants and nodged her head towards the door. That signal seemed to be very much awaited for they bowed hurriedly and scammpered as fast as they could;relieved to be dismissed from this infernality.

As soon as the door was closed,Taruto wiped his mouth from a kiss that he thought was too "ew",and stared at his betrothed with drooping eyes.

"But," he wailed "In Tokyo bakeries,they made chocolate éclairs so hot and so good,but they kept them in a huge glass window and I always had to sneak when Tojo's back was turned and his cat-It was so huge and so fluffy!It was so cute but it was mean!It even bit Purin on the fingers!Oh,yes,it did!Ah Purin!The monkey girl! she was always acting so nice! EW! And she was _always_ happy! Did you ever see someone being so happy all the time?And she called me _Taru-Taru_!What kind of name is that?Do you reckon..."

Mereigh's eyebrow rose in astonishment as she stared at the eight year old with a quizzical expression.

"...and it was so weird!And-" "Now,my love, what is it that you are saying? Do you even hear yourself?" Mereigh cut him off with a bitter tone,somehow harsher than she meant to.

"This was you are back home,where you is going to take a while before you get used to it again,but my loved one,bear it and your Mereigh promises you that things are all going to be normal again."

She patted his head and kissed his forehead before standing up. "Now dress up and then you shall go outside and grant yourself a do you like that?" Taruto only beamed.

"Yay!We're gonna hunt!Oh I'll bring a deer! A mighty deer!Do you think I should hunt a deer,Mereigh? Do you think its too much?I-"

"Yes,yes!Do whatever you please!Go hunt for deer if you wish!Now go before all the horses get taken!"

She ushered him outside as she closed the door on him.

Silence.

At .The only benefit and reward from the living hell she was going through.

It was kind of more than a hilariously deviant nightmare,too foolish to be true rather than a real situation. But for Mereigh, it seemed that everything had to go completely out of handle.

She stared at her reflection through the windowsill and wondered how in heaven's name she landed in this child's play. Yes,she nodded to herself, a child's play. How could a desired woman such as she,had to nurse an eight years old's ego,act like his mother and the woman he is to be taking for his betrothed?

What the hell were those people thinking when they engaged her in this program? "But,being mated by one of our planet's savior is the biggest honor a maid in youth such as you could ask for." Had said the queen in person. But when Mereigh had opened her mouth to protest,she went on."He'll grow in a very handsome man,Mereigh-chan. Be faithful to him until he reaches his maturity."

And so she had accepted. Technically,instead of the magical nights she awaiting for and the kisses and the hugs,she had to wake at night "go" with to fetch him his toys and tell him stories before he slept.

Now,that almost made her regret the looks all her male surrounders used to throw at her. Full of desire and greed.

But Mereigh could a woman like her expect from an eight year old who hadn't known his parents? She was more like a mother to him than anything. And she couldn't visualise him touching her like a man does. No. He would be too ashamed,too revolted to sleep with his Okaa-sama.

The water was too hot. But it was way more pleasant that way;for Mereigh at least. The bubbles rose with the salmon colored rose petals up to the surface,threatening to it was still more appreciative like that.

And so, right foot first,she went in the tub,fully,enjoying the sensation it had to offer.

She swam to the bottom which was ten meters under,with a decorative style that reminded her of the Atlantide, a terrestrial legend.

Though in the bottom, the water was kind of rosy with different nuances of pale pink floating like paint. The floor,however was made of black tiles and white,pink,and red roses were planted in a variety everywhere,surrounding nude statues.(OMG!damn her and her wealth! I sooooo want that kind of tub!")

A structure of a pegasus(horse with wings) made of gold was now her focal point,and she swam towards it. Well,it was always her focal liked this statue so much she would stay for hours just contemplating it,(they can breath under water)for its broad jaw and cerulean shaped eyes gave off a coaxing energy,and it looked so peacefully at her;she sometimes panicked it would frown and stare like the others stared at her. But to this statue,only the contact of presence revealed all her problems and desolation,and so she would swim back to the surface,feeling as though she had confessed a lifetime of problems.

Mereigh lied down his back,placing her arms behind her head,sighing.

How she envied Shiza. She could picture her smirking and laughing at her,if she ever saw her in this kind of situation. Though Mereigh have heard through gossip of domestics that the woman wasn't doing so great ;but still,Mereigh couldn't supress a pang of envy. She at least had _something_ going on in her bed;whatever it was,she had no right to compared to her,there was nothing to complain,but God only knows what this woman is enduring.

Mereigh sighed again. She couldn't bear the thought of being the most unlucky woman in this castle. Well apart from the human...The human!

Mereigh sat up so brusquely she hit her head hard.

The human...she was to breed heirs for Kisshu-kun as soon as she was to be completely he sincerely loved her..even through her appearance which were so...plain. She was cute,that is,but she did not inherit the beauty of Laramia,the woman Kishu was to take before he had changed his mind. Laramia was different. Her beauty was different. Everything about her was different from all the women in the had such a beauty,a terrible beauty,that it frightened more than it admired. The human...Ichigo,or whatever she was called had an extremely long way to go to even Laramia.

Despite that, Kishu chose Ichigo. This caused a huge uproar throughout the world.

And there were rumors; she supposedly attacked the queen and became ,a meeting with the parliament must be going on to fix this mess.

Mereigh's retina started burning her;hence; she thought it was better to go back to the surface.

The first gulps of air were sharp,despite how much Mereigh was accustomed to breathing under water.

The air was humid and pleasantly cold as the woman releashed her chocolate plait who curled fondly around her curves. She had very warm colored eyes,as people told her; with every shade of brown swirling in a medium of gold,slanting across her face. She was indeed, superb. An olive like skin,in a goldish pale,which was rewarded with every beauty of nature.

Mereigh was renamed for her nature given long legs;fit with thighs and calves that matched perfectly and was the object of every man's fantasy.

She was advancely developed compared to girls of her age and was prideful of that.

Thus,everything in Mereigh was beauty was so unusual,you could actually stay hours just starring at her.

She sighed in despair again. The shame, the shame!How shameful to waste so much good into ridiculous juvenility.

She took her bathrobe hanging and laced it hard while she looked at her face.

"Life is so unfair."

Ichigo gasped and closed to the wall,avoiding by a few inches streaks of green and black light dashing towards her.

Kishu,with all his misfortune; had smashed flatly on the wall, face first.

Ichigo took her high heel and hit him squarrely in the jaw, paralysing him seriously for a few seconds.

"Serves you right;dumbass!What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Kishu rubbed his head,tears of pain forming.

"Come oooooooooon,my kitten." He sulked,pulling the ends of her dress."Don't I deserve at least one kiss? I have avoided you sentence of death!"

Ichigo pulled her dress away violently and threw his dirty looks.

"I said:No."

Kishu gave away his best set of puppy eyes.

"But I have slaps in stock if you want some."

No discouragement.

"But my kitten," He went on,trailing after her."You look absolutely fiesty today,and the least I can have is a kiss,I was really a kiss,on the cheek that much,the least I can have. What things do you wish to be done? Tell me, and I'll grant you everything you please-" Kishu stopped abruptly as Ichigo seized him by the collar and shook until he choked.

"What could I want more than kick the core of your ass until you never sit straight again?"She seethed through clenched teeths.

Kishu smiled, a smile full of malice;before disappearing in a dilute of empty space.

Ichigo paused,her fist still now?

"GOTCHA!"

She gasped as she was knocked down flatly on the floor; Kishu leaning fully on her.

"That," he whispered in her ear. "Was the most exciting thing ever said."

Ichigo could only sweat drop at this, too much surprised at his pervesion to say anything.

Kishu laughed shrilly. "Now my Koneko-chan,what could we do to celebrate your victory? We could watch the stars in the night hand-in hand,or we could drink the most expensive wine, or better yet..."

He approched her lips, holding her chin in his hands. "We could play bride and groom."

If it was possible, Ichigo felt turning redder than a pushed his hand away and stood up.

"If you would excuse me, this day in court was the most exhausting I have ever experienced and so, a little sleeping wouldn't do much harm."

Kishu nodded breathlessly with eyes huge as saucepans.

"Yes,yes,we do that, my here, and lie down.I'm going to bring you something to wear-"

"Oh no you're not." She said, pulling him hard from one ear. "You're gonna take some covers and sleep anywhere you wish; except next to me."

Kishu's jaw dropped.

"But that's not fair;" he protested. "Its so cold everywhere else and its not comfortable." He squeaked,as she threw explosive looks at him.

"Then deal with it."

She snapped the cover sheets open and smoothed down the pillows.

Kishu watched as she ran back and forth,fetching everything she needed for a good night sleep.

Then when she was unzipping her dress,he felt very sugar high.

"Let me help you my koneko-chan!" he practically screamed.

And before Ichigo could do anything to stop him;he ripped her dress into two,revealing her inner splendor.

Ichigo remained motionless,shocked at what he had done.

Kishu on the other hand, gaped and felt his heart skipping beats.

It was the least expected. Ichigo only bent down, took the remains of the dress with trembling hands and still not looking at Kishu,she wore a bathrobe and sat at the opposite end of the bed,her back turned.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them,and Kishu felt like banging his head on the wall.

_What the hell did you think you were doing,may I ask? _asked a voice in his head.

_"Er..."_

_"What;__ Er?__ Is that not enough? Do you really hate her that much?"_

_"Hate her! I will not permit! I love her like I never loved anyone."_

_"Love? you call that love?that's new! do we disrespect someone we love?"_

_"...I..."_

_"Answer me! Do we disrespect someone we love?"_

_"N-no_._Of course not."_

_"__**T**__hen what do you call what you just did?"_

_"I..."_

_"Is not that enough, I repeat? After all she's going through,you have to top it with your damn bloody ego? You ain't knowing how to love,man. Get a life. You suck." _

Kishu was snapped out of his reverie as he heard sobs.

Ichigo was sitting there,her new blond hair sticking to her face like strands of wheat and sobbing her lungs out.

Her long nailed hands clasped her face as she rocked back and forth.

Kishu felt like eating his own bile and throw it up again.

That was the most despairing scene of misery he had ever witnessed. By who?him. To whom?the most important person in his ?Well,no real answer except the obvious fact that...What could I say? Ha! big deal...

"I-Ichigo?" He whispered.

No answer.

"Momomiya-sama?"

Ichigo was deafened by her sobs.

"Ichigo...I'm sorry."

Kishu approched her slowly,dreading a signal of drew a gentle hand and tried to hold her shoulder,but she only shrugged it off,still sobbing.

And feeling weak,he sat on the bed next to her,looking at her figure with worried eyes.

But she would only rock back and forth,sobbing and sobbing and sobbing and endlessly sobbing. And Kishu would stare at her then back at his feet and then at her.

After what it seemed half an hour of sobbing,and desperate attempts from Kishu to coax her,Ichigo finally rose up,her face tear-strained and her eyes swollen.

And before he could do anything to stop her,Ichigo stood furiously,grabbed a pillow and marched towards the door of the balcony and reeled her heels towards him.

"I HATE YOU!"

And she slammed the door so hard,the whole apartment shook and even dust fell from the ceiling.

Kishu slapped his forehead.

"Dumbass..."

Hehe that's all folks. Now how do you like that? A chapter for you girls only,and maaaaybe for guys. And if you are a guy, which you have a probability of 0.01 to be,because who would read a fanfic of tokyo mew mew? and if you are:Yo man, love ya girl more then you love yourself.

And if you are asking yourself questions; Ichigo went to court and untied the mess of the queen but i didnt want to write it because i'm a lazy ass:D:D:D KIKH KIKH KIKH

So anyways,hope you if some "girls" wonder how Shiza looks like,here it is: Prune colored eyes,cause they're very black with a kindof purplish glow,then her hair is cream colored and very long and thick,mainly in locks and she is tall and slender and very nice looking lips.

Ok. 'night everyone.

Sayonara mina-san

With Love,Sophia.


	6. My name is

Before you begin reading, I want to announce something.

The last time I updated was when I was fourteen years old, and now in less than a month; I will turn seventeen. Lots could happen in three years and enough to make you grown up. I had once neglected this story, for the stupidest of reasons, and rest assured that I will never abandon what I have started-but continue it to the end. You have hanged on for so long, hoping I would post a new chapter. This is for every mew mew fan that has posted those three last weeks. I had completely forgotten about my story until you reminded me. I would be forever grateful. So here I prolong the chapter further in the story; today you are going to meet Harukame, the hybrid of my imagination. So let's begin.

**Harukame's POV (talking as if in the past)**

That was before the beginning of her troubles, so my memoirs say. My mother was still a child when she was held as a captive and I had no doubt she had many difficulties to adapt. She might have had hallucinations for all I know. But what I knew for sure is that she suffered from somnambulism and night terrors till the very end.

My father truly loved her but he was an over possessive man- and he was to self absorbed to have seen it coming. So he went on with his happy go lucky dreams of him and her, in wedlock; living the true harmony. Ah, how he was wrong.

Every day, humans were being huddled together in a base down in Ukraine before being teleported to our base. Then the government decided what to do with them; which were nothing more than a slave. Sometimes, they 'd seize and would enclose a huge perimeter on earth with scurrying humans all agitated- and would bombard the area until there would be none alive. I could only imagine what my mother felt knowing this-absolutely helpless.

But of course the enemy was retaliating. Humans were not stupid and, we often admitted, were smarter than we thought. The United States and Japan allied to launch a kind of celestial missile towards the bases and believe me; they had struck some of our most important naval areas.

Chimera animals roamed the human planet, each releasing viruses and disease that were not common to the human beings. The bacteria, all alone, killed more than sixty million people.

But my father was so engrossed in the wedding planning for him and my mother that he could not care less about his lieutenant duties. He would pace down his apartments muttering to himself and sometimes exclaiming out loud that Ichigo, my mother, was his and that he had to make it official.

My mother on the other hand must have felt so alone. She had nobody to speak to, often she hoped her tiny alien friend would pop out from her cell phone and ask her what was wrong with her, but that must have been a sign of creeping derision.

Two weeks before their wedding, she was sitting down a stool on the edge of a bathtub. And from there she could watch the cyniclone city, a true alien novel. Unlike the earth, the planet did not have an atmosphere and it was possible to watch Neptune and all the stars as if they were close neighbors. The Andromeda galaxy circled around us as we rotated and the constellations were very vivid. But to my mother, it was not the galactic view that amazed her. The city with the floating buildings and fluorescent blue windows looked very advanced in technology but even the aliens kept a touch with earth only through the design. And mother was often reminded of 's artifacts. She looked at her kidnappers with another perspective; and she decided that she could not blame their claim to her planet. This conviction made her presence in their castle even harder-and as a matter of fact; she started hating my father.

That night she had prayed to herself before going to bed and was eventually joined by my father.

"Ichigo." He whispered in the night. The crickets chirped and the lights were out. My mother only responded with a shift in the covers.

"Ichigo, can you sleep?"

She lightly lifted her head from the pillow before turning to face him.

"Not since my very first day here." I suppose he chose to ignore this comment.

"How everything changed. Yesterday you worked at the Café mew mew and I was constantly stalking you with Pai and Taruto. And now, look where we are."

She did respond. "And in two weeks," he went on, "We'll be married." His chest heaved an inward yawn. My mother lifted her bright cinnamon eyes up at him and they glowed in the dark. His head turned to her direction.

"Ichigo I know it's been hard- especially lately. Listen, I'm trying my best and I know whatever I do could not induce you to be truly happy. But please, know that there is no other alternative; I cannot send you to earth because I am afraid there would be for you some mischief. So please, cooperate. There is no other way. You are mine now, my property and there is no alternative."

He had said it gently; entailing neither menace nor threat. Such was his personality- a blazing fire in a cube of ice.

Mother stared in the empty space for a few seconds before shifting her position so that she was looking towards the ceiling instead.

"That, I know." She said.

Father smiled sadly. "Then we're all set." And he pulled the cover up his face and slept soundly.

And so did mother, drifting slowly into a dreamless sleep.

The life at the palace could have appealing were it not for the sly eyes, the dishonesty. I must imagine what it must have been like for a young child of thirteen to be alone with no one to talk to. She must have also missed her parents and her own friends which made her more depressed since they might have been dead and if they were alive, they would not have cared to see her. I recall the whispers of the servants in the night- the creature which was remote of affection. Back then, I was oblivious. Nothing did matter.

My father tried to persuade Naiya to forfeit her grudge against the Mew Mew leader and she was loath to make friends with her but at least she tried.

And so mother spent a lot of time on her own the preparing weeks of her marriage. Her stylist was practically propelling himself up and down in excitement when he discussed the gown with her.

"Oh I will make you splendid. People will cry when they will see you." He kept promising her. They spent one whole week in her wardrobe before the stylist came up with something resplendent. It was an azurite blue fabric with a faint silver glow to it. The design were the imperial ancestral signs; fitting a royal bride. The jewels were black opals and black diamonds; the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen. As a cyniclone bride, it was custom to attend the procession bare foot.

When finally the gown was ready, the stylist and all the other attendants burst into tears. To make it even more majestic, he sewed an ermine train at the end of the gown; incrusted with sapphires and black opals.

When mother looked at her reflection, she screamed. She was too beautiful.

The morning of the wedding, the castle seemed to undergo an uproar. Father wanted perfection- literally.

My mother's servants hustled and hovered about her and they were determined that she was to be the most beautiful bride they could make.

They had bathed her in scented oils and they extended the length of her hair to her feet. On her head, she had to wear the sort of a huge helmet that matched the dress, only this one would be the symbol that she was pledged to her groom.

The whole world seemed to watch. The castle was decorated and the ballroom was ready. The guests were counted by thousands and they too were all here.

Father was waiting by the chapel. He matched the colors of my mother; only his suit glowed as if neon lights. He was the handsomest man in court.

When it was time to go down, mother was still in her apartments. A page came running in and announcing it was time.

The maids and the attendants faces all snapped towards mother. She looked peevish for a while and said, "Go all of you. I should come shortly afterwards."

The stylist's eyes popped. " But madam, they are waiting."

Mother sighed. "I know." She said. "I just need a moment-very brief- to myself."

But then the stylist's eyes softened and they shared a meaningful look.

"You heard the mistress, let's go."

And the door shut after them.

This may have been the moment of truth for Ichigo Momomiya, only it was just the beginning.

Casting a last look at her maiden face, her thoughts rewinded a few months away, when she fantasized that her wedding day was with Aoyama-Kun.

It did not matter, she would revenge; that she has sworn an oath to. But mostly, she will live secretly because she was determined to go back home.

So she got up and went through the door that would change everything.

"And I announce you husband and wife."

The cheers were deafening, the screams of joy were too intense. That night; a ball was organized and many toasts were granted.

The cyniclone planet was _en fete_ and that would be lasting for days.

But to my dear mother, it was the end. That night, she would become officially a woman belonging to another specie.

The room organized for my parents looked like an oriental harem. It was all made of bottle green granite and in the center was placed a chimney; as huge as a professional oven.

The bed looked Arab, beautifully carved and was placed in front of the chimney. For my father, this was the moment he had waited for since he met the mew mews. But for my mother, the ambush was too strong to take in and she had trouble adjusting to it.

Silently, she made her way to the bed and stood there. "_Two can play a game_." She thought. And slowly, she detached the belt from her bathrobe which fell on the floor. There she was, completely naked.

She lied down and waited. The frenzy that had intoxicated my father could not have made him wait any longer and she did not wait long before he joined her.

As she surrendered response less to my father's touch, she turned her head towards the fire in the chimney, and the flames reflected in her eyes.

"_Yes;_" she thought, "_I will live inwardly and I will strike when you wait for it the least_."

The following months were pretty depressing for my mother. The persecution of humans was sometimes a public spectacle and every night she would scream her lungs out.

But when she discovered she was pregnant, that was just another story….

Guys! Tomorrow promise I'll update, im just tooooooooooooooooo tired review!

Love you much more than possible, Sophia.


	7. Springtime

I don't believe I'm actually doing this right now, but I had a strange urge to…Well, hope it is a pleasant surprise! I miss fanfiction! I know I deserve to be clubbed with a giant hammer on the head but hey! Life is too fully!

So after years of waiting…..Here comes a new Chapter!

Springtime

The following events came in toppled one on the other. To abbreviate the taciturn discovery that was my existence, I shall say this much: that my mother had undergone excruciating pain once I was conceived, and that my father marvelled at the prospect of making my mother truly his. To elaborate, I should say that he was strangely obsessively compulsive with the human he had coerced to accompany him. I believe his sickening desire to be loved back as he loved her drove him on the edge of psychosis. Perhaps he thought that her pregnancy might have lulled her towards him and softened at my expense. Ultimately, he was carnally desperate for fierce emotions that constituted a large, hollow void within him. Had he known the effects of pregnancy on my mother, I am sure he would have never married her.

Mother was young- barely fourteen when she discovered her fecundation. Her hips were still narrow with youth and tender age and her frame grew fragile with the accumulation of humiliation and the continuous desire to die. Moreover, she had gradually stopped eating. I can only assume that her inner being became volatile and withdrawn from her distress. All these factors made her pregnancy harder than it should have been.

One evening, she had a troublesome migraine that had made her pass out at numerous intervals. She had spent eight days in bed because of it. And once it was gone, it was only to be replaced by strange allergies all over her limbs that were quite violent. Once the eruptions turned her skin tissues into an alarming shade of purple, the healing agent appointed by Kishu seriously informed the latter that he was afraid that Ichigo had caught a dangerous virus that was disintegrating her cells.

"I fear that her body is ill suited for this planet. I'm afraid that if it is indeed a virus inducing necrosis, Master Kishu, we won't be able to stop it before it reaches her vital organs."

Father had glanced at my mother helplessly, his face ashen.

"We'll do what we can." And with these words, the healer departed.

Luckily for both my parents, it was not necrosis. Mother's legs were blotchy but she could still move her limbs and felt no numbness in her extremities. The healer said it was a good sign- that the allergy was superficial and that her cells- although quite blistered on her skin- were very well intact and not dying prematurely. After two weeks, the purple and blue shades faded to a healthy red, leaving rashes and healing scars and slight inflammation. But overall, it was less severe than the preceding month. It was only in her second month of pregnancy that my mother experienced "human" symptoms. She wept regularly and found herself nauseated by the smell of the carpet itself.

Extremely puzzled and irritated with these strange outbursts, my father had called the healer for the last time. After describing what mother's condition and her unusual habit of pouring wine over strawberries every night since her allergies, the healer's face brightened and laughed out loud. "Well it could only mean one thing," he said, smiling.

Father looked apprehensively from mother to the healer and asked what was this "one thing".

"Well," the healer beamed and kept looking back at the pair before his eyes. When no one said anything, he exclaimed happily: " Congratulations! You will be parents!"

My mother raised her eyes at him. "Parents?" She asked.

"Yes, parents! You are pregnant! Ah! I understand now, all your allergies and your headaches! The genetic code of your husband was alien to your body. But it still worked! Cyniclones and humans are not _that_ different after all."  
With a last chuckle, the healer told my mother to rest and to call him if her body made any new protests against the alien embryo, and left my parents motionless, sitting on their royal bed.

Mother and father stared in the empty space for a long time. Then out of a sudden, father burst into merry laughter that brought tears to his eyes. He then sighed and fell back into bed, gazing dreamily and smiling.

"Parents, Ichigo. Parents! Can you imagine! Our child…" and he slept on her lap.

Mother was stunned. _Parents._ She was going to be a _mother_. At that moment, her feelings for me were mixed: she hated me for being part my father, for being part her- The one who has caused the downfall of her planet- then she was fond of me because I would be _hers_: that I would be her comfort on this planet. Then she didn't know what she was feeling because she herself needed her mother's love- yet the way she was programmed made her instinctively love me. But that last part, she didn't know it until much, much later in life.

The remaining seven months symbolized great confusion and great pain for that 14 year sold human girl. She was aught with a homesickness that had not abated and suffered from regular fevers followed by inflamed gums and tonsils. The healer said it was a normal reaction, and that meant that my mother's body was gradually accepting the fetus in her womb.

Father had set up a nursery with a gentle touch of paternal love. He had chosen a haze of soft blue, gold, and pink for the overall decoration. "Like a baby nebula," he had said to my mother, with such a sweet smile, that her mood was lifted slightly.

Sometimes I fancy that my father must have loved me for me and not only for my mother. He had spent days frozen in front of my new crib, daydreaming in the space that I would occupy in a few months. I am sure that my existence must have made him glowed inside for the sole purpose of fatherhood. Girl or boy, it did not matter, I was part of him and therefore would love him back unconditionally.

It was a peaceful moment for him. No one could wake him from his nirvana. Well, not until my mother's contractions woke the whole south wing of the castle.

He started running frantically from his room bellowing for servants, assistants- anyone to help him out.

As for my mother, she was so weakened by the whole pregnancy; that she was screaming for dear life. The dilation of the membrane was throbbingly slow and her birth canal seemed unsuited to accommodate the passage of a child. Nothing could soothe her and she was so certain to die on that night. Father was screaming in a high-pitched voice that she aught to be saved or he would slaughter everyone- everyone.

After eighteen hours of screaming and laying motionless on her bed, I had finally glided down and was ready to be pushed out. I came out at 3 in the morning, healthy, screaming at top of my lungs, with a mass of green hair and yellow eyes shut tight. I did not possess the Cyniclone ears or a tail- yet.

Father took me in his arms hesitantly, and looked at me.

"It's a girl, Ichigo. She has your face…look…just like you, Koneko-chan." He sat down next her head as he said those words, holding me out next to her face. My mother's expression remained impassive as she turned to face me slowly. Curiosity had crossed her features and she held out her hand towards me, which paused in mid air. Then after a moment, she withdrew her hand away and turned her head away. Father's stare hardened on her and then it dawned on him: she will never love him. Greatly perturbed with new wound to his pride and the reopening of old lacerating heartaches, he handed me to a maid and told her curtly to take care of me, before slamming the door behind him and he was gone.

Mother didn't even grant me a glance.

This was technically my "last" encounter with my parents. With the years, I was given the name "Haruka" for the season of my birth, with was prolonged into "Harukame". I was raised by my servants, who clothed me and made sure I ate properly. But otherwise, besides the benefits my status could offer, I was pretty neglected. As a child, I was dreamy and quiet yet aware enough to know that neither my parents loved me, nor that I was like any other beings. The offspring of royalty scorned me as I was the "half-breed" and refused to play with me. But I didn't mind. Unlike them, I had a huge imagination, which sufficed. By the age of four, my tail had grown and I had the ability to levitate my body 7 feet above the ground. So I spent the days in fields of marigolds, levitating my body and felt the breeze of the wind, dreaming of Earth. We were near to our objective, had announced our leaders. Earth will be ours soon!

And so I laid in my bed at night, listening to my maids, talking about Earth. How gorgeous mountains sloped down to rivers, and fields of all sorts of flowers with numerous extraordinary organisms roaming nature.

"Sea creatures, of all colours, of all forms! Can you imagine? And that blue! Oh that blue! Too bad its intoxicated with human waste!"

And as soon as any conversation about Earth resulted in the mentioning of humans, the talk was diverted quickly, for I was within earshot.  
At this young age, I could not tell whether I was ashamed of being part human or not. That degrading talk about humankind did not attain me, for I did not see my self as one. True I possessed no clone ears, but I had the ability to teleport, to levitate and I had a tail!

But it seemed to make no difference. I was forever the outcast.

To be a human was to be the lowliest creature in a Cyniclone's book. Humans were said to be incestuous and lewd creatures, who killed other creatures for sport, who exported each other, who ate each other even, who ruined each other's lives for the sole purpose of entertainment. I eavesdropped on these conversations, and pondered about that woman who was my mother and whether she was as monstrous as described.

One day, a group of rebels have tried to infiltrate our teleportation portals in order to bomb this planet. Unfortunately for them, they got caught by an admiral and were set to burn at the stake. Looking at them, I decided that they didn't look harmful at all. In fact, they looked underfed and pitiful, with no trace of natural weapons that has earned them the reputation of the most dangerous creatures.  
There were four boys and a girl, all in rags and most of them were bleeding. I felt sympathy as the crowd of people gathered and spat in their faces. They were to be burned at the stake the next day.

This event had greatly affected me and for the first time in my existence, I felt pity for the human that was my mother.

She used to spend her days sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the fields of marigold, her grown out red hair protruding from her skull. She sat on a chair constantly, staring avidly in empty space. My father and her did not utter words to each other since my birth, and he was prostrate with fury and sick with love. She was engulfed in her own drama, and did not have time for him. I believe she was waiting to die.

One day, seeing her from a distance, a strange emotion overcame me and I bent down to pick a bunch of marigold. Slowly approaching her, my marigolds huddled in my hands, I inwardly felt shocked at I was doing.

Timidly, I held out the marigolds, waiting for a reaction. After it seemed to be an eternity, she looked up and cocked her head sideways, stretching her hand towards the flowers. When she took them, I had a rush of adrenaline and sprinted towards the castle.

My father had never showed an ounce of attention to me after the day I was born. Sometimes I believed his stare invariably fell on me, only to find that I must have imagined it.

The only one who ever showed me attention was Pai. However, his gaze made me uncomfortable as if he was trying to discern something he could not fathom.

My fifth birthday marked a new war in Earth. And this time, humans were taking over slowly. This seemed to stir my mother just ever so slightly.

The years passed and the resemblance I bore to Ichigo Momomiya became more pronounced day after day. My hair was long and green and my eyes were a sulphurous yellow, but that blush and my cheeks and my traits- all that belonged to my mother.

I was not unattractive. By the age of 12, many a glance was thrown in my direction, and it was not out of pure spite but of something like…curiosity, admiration? I could not tell

I'm gonna stop at my fourteenth birthday. The day everything changed. And I mean EVERYTHING.

Starting with that dearest mother of mine…

Ok guys, I'm tired and exhausted. I hope I have satiated your requests to some extents. Read and Review, people! I miss you!

Sophia.


End file.
